The Blind Side of Camelot
by anonymousturtlelover
Summary: How different would life in Camelot be if Arthur had a younger sister that was blind? What would change, what would stay the same? And how will she affect Arthur and Merlin's destiny? Will follow the show with only certain parts changed to fit my OC in. Review and let me know what you think!
1. The Dragon's Call

**A/N:** Sooo I have recently started to watch Merlin and I'll admit it's a pretty good show. This idea came to me after finishing the whole show. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not cool enough to own Merlin. The only thing I own is my OC Anna

* * *

When it comes to royalty and living in a castle, you expect life to be perfect. Well that's not the case in Camelot. When you have a king that is bent on destroying all those with magic, a prince that cares for nothing but himself, a princess that is blind, and a ward with unknown magic... Life can be pretty hectic. But what no one knew was that after today, everything was going to change. Their lives would forever be set on a path that would lead them to fulfill their destinies and leave behind a story that would be told for thousands of years. And it is all because of one boy..Merlin.

X

Anna woke moments before she heard the door to her room open. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her maid Gwen, as well as the lady Morgana came in and told her of the warm and beautiful day that had begun. Anna smiled to herself as she got up and let Gwen lead her to get dressed for the day. Morgana stayed by the window as she watched multiple people set up for the beheading that was to happen in a few hours. Morgana hated these mornings, she could never understand the purpose publicly killing someone would do. Turning from the window she looked at a now dressed Anna.

"You look wonderful Annabelle" She said with a warm smile at the girl. Anna returned the smile and took a seat in a nearby chair. Morgana took a seat across from her as Gwen left to bring back food for the two.

"I hate to say it, but the only reason I am here this morning is to tell you that your father requests you stand by his side during the execution today." Morgana told her with a tired expression.

Anna sighed before smelling the food that Gwen walked back in with. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her food before speaking, "Again? Why am I always the one to be there during these things, I can't even see so why does he always choose me?!" Morgana laughed as she too took a bite from the plate in front of her.

"Maybe that's the reason why." She said taking another bite. Anna shook her head taking one more bite of her breakfast before declaring that she wasn't hungry anymore. "Well remind me to have a conversation with my father later."

"Will do" Morgana replied as she finished her breakfast. Giving the plates to Gwen she stood and brought Anna over to the mirror where her jewelry and other accessories were kept. Morgana sat her down and smiled at their reflections. "Now, lets finish getting you ready. Once I'm done with you, all the boys will be at your feet." Anna laughed and spent the next hour letting her friend prepare her for the day that would surely be a long one.

When it was time, Anna found herself being led to the balcony where her father would speak to the people of Camelot and declare the death of whoever wronged him. The warm air washed over her as she made her way by her father's side. Uther turned to see his beautiful daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodmorning my dear, I trust you slept well?" He asked as people started filing into the courtyard and surround the wooden stage. Anna gave a small nod as she stared ahead, "Yes, it was fine." Her tone easily suggested that she rather be anywhere but here at the moment. Uther kept a smile though and was about to make a comment about it when the knights started beating on the drums and the man was dragged in.

Anna made sure to keep her posture straight as she listened to the murmurs of the people, unaware of the boy that stood among them watching with a curious face. Horns were sounded as the man was dragged to the stage.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all.." Uther spoke to the crowd gaining their attention, all voices becoming silent.

"This man, Thomas James Collin, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot.. I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Anna closed her eyes a moment wishing she could turn around and just walk away, but knew that she would only anger her father in doing so. Taking a deep breath she opened her blinded eyes and continued to listen.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." With a nod of his head the two knights that dragged the man in, lowered him to his knees and placed his head onto a block.

Anna continued to take deep breaths as she kept her head held high. It wasn't until she heard the axe make contact with its target that she flinched and took a step back. The crowd of people broke out in murmurs as they spoke to one another. Uther put his hand on his daughter's shoulder giving her the slightest of comfort as he began to speak to his people again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm... So I declare a festival." Anna turned slightly to her father, her insides were screaming at her to confront him now and ask why they would celebrate after just having an execution. But knowing better, she stayed quiet.

"Let the celebrations begin!" He declared before turning and guiding himself and Anna back inside. They just started walking when a woman's wailing could be heard over everyone's chattering. Anna turned in confusion, as did her father.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you!" The woman shouted up at them. "With your hatred, and your ignorance!"

"You took my son!" She shouted up at them with a sob, causing Anna to frown. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a child for a child!" She declared pointing her finger at Anna. People gasped at the threat that was made. A few knights stepped forward as if to protect Anna, making her become very nervous and slightly fearful.

Uther ordered his men to grab her but after a few murmured words, the woman disappeared. Anna could feel the rush of the wind and realized the woman had used magic as one of the knights in front of her explained what happened. Uther then ushered his daughter inside and went on his way, most likely to send a search party out for the old woman that threatened him.

Gwen then came forward and asked Anna if she was alright. Giving a nod she was led back to her room where Morgana sat waiting for her.

"I watched what happened from the window, are you alright?" She asked the moment Anna stepped into her room. Anna took a seat and nodded, "Yes I am fine..Although I bet father is furious at the moment. Guess our little talk will have to wait until later."

"Well if you don't talk to him, I will." Morgana said with a small smile causing Anna to laugh. Gwen cleared her throat hoping to get the two girls' attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should start getting you both ready for the feast tonight." She explained walking over to Anna's dresser. "Do you wish to change lady Anna?" Gwen asked looking at the variety of dresses she had.

"No that is alright Gwen, thank you. You should spend the rest of the day helping Morgana instead. We all know she takes forever to get ready" Anna joked earning a laugh from the two women.

"Well excuse me for taking the time to make myself look appealing to whoever has their eyes on me at the time" Morgana said with a smile as she stood. Gwen followed Morgana to the door but stopped right before leaving. "I can send someone to help you down to the hall for the feast tonight if you wish my lady?" She asked watching the princess for an answer. Anna smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Gwen. Oh and have fun with Morgana, I bet she'll only take two hours this time." Gwen grinned before taking off after Morgana to her room a few doors down.

Anna spent most of her time by the window enjoying the fresh air that blew in from time to time. She smiled everytime she heard a bird sing as it flew by or whenever she was able to hear a child laugh. It was times like these that made her wish she could see and truly experience what it was like to live. But she never let herself feel bad too long because she knew it would just make her life miserable. So she went back to thinking about the positive things waiting for tonight's feast.

Just as Gwen said, another maid came in and tended to Anna's needs. She helped her fix her hair and straighten her dress before leading her to the feast and helping her take her seat beside her father. Morgana sat on her other side, while on the other side of her father sat her older brother, Arthur. She figured he was probably eyeing the women that were seated around him and enjoying himself like always.

The room was full of life as people ate and drank. Laughter filled the air almost every second until the first night of celebration was over. Uther made a speech towards the end and told of how the next night of the feast there would be a special guest who would sing for them as entertainment. Soon after people started to make their departure and after some time Anna, her brother, and Morgana made their departure as well. Everyone headed to their own separate rooms. Gwen went with Anna to help her undress and prepare for bed. It was a routine Anna was used to by now.

Once Anna was in her bed she thought back to everything that happened today. Most of those thoughts were about the woman that threatened her father. Was she really going to try and attack the king? If so, would they be able to defend her off without any magic of their own to use? It all laid heavily on her mind the rest of the night and after shaking it all away from her mind, did she finally succumb to sleep.

The next day Anna found herself in Morgana's room, the two talking happily with one another while Gwen took out a few dresses and dusted them off by the window. Anna could hear the maid sigh and tilted her head towards her with a slight frown.

"Everything alright Gwen?" She asked listening closely for a reply. Gwen turned towards the two and smiled smally, "Yes milady, just watching your brother use his servant as target practice is all.." She spoke softly. Anna shook her head and stood up.

"Shall I get him to stop? I'd be more than happy to make a fool out of him." Anna laughed as she carefully made her way towards her maid. Gwen laughed with her, "No that's alright, I think someone is doing it for you." She answered with an impressed tone as she explained to Anna that someone had stepped forward and challenged the prince.

"Well that didn't last very long.." Gwen said as she finished dusting off one of the gowns and bringing it back inside. Anna followed her with the sound of her voice. "Let me guess..Arthur beat him up?" She found her seat and sat back down.

"Pretty much..The guards just took him away. Guess it was the poor boy's fault, he pretty much insulted Arthur then tried to strike him. Then again Arthur did provoke the boy so I guess I'm not sure who to blame at the moment.." Anna laughed at Gwen's confusion and shrugged. "Oh well..I'm sure in the end they'll both have a lesson to learn."

Morgana sounded her approval and continued their chatter. When Gwen was finished she took a chair and joined the two. Anna and Morgana loved Gwen, she was always friendly and willing to help the two with whatever they needed. The two made sure to return the kindness whenever they were given the chance. They would do many things together; share stories and gossip, eat together from time to time when it was allowed, and even went out together to enjoy the day. Every week Gwen and Anna would go to the fields nearby and pick flowers. Anna would trace every petal with her finger to try and picture the flower she was holding. It made her feel more normal and she knew that Gwen enjoyed having time away from all the craziness that lived inside the castle.

"Well we should finish getting you two ready, lady Helen will be here shortly and we don't want your father hunting us down now do we?" Gwen proposed standing up and moving back towards the dresses she laid out. Sighing the two agreed and dressed. Before long they were on their way to stand by Uther as they waited for the arrival of their guest.

They awaited almost half an hour before the doors opened and a woman walked in, her dress flowing behind her. Uther stood from his throne and made his way towards her. "Lady Helen, thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." She returned the fondness and the two chatted away for a few moment. Anna rolled her eyes when she heard her father kiss Helen's hands. It was something he only did for special guests and Anna knew that if she could see what was happening, she'd be doing a lot more than just an eye roll.

The next day came and went and it was finally the day for the big feast. Anna was back in Morgana's room, they always helped each other get ready for events like this, plus Morgana wanted to continue their chat from the other day. Anna was sat on her bed with a smile as she listened to Morgana and was completely unaware of the boy that had suddenly walked into the room.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur.." She said moving behind her changing wall. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole."

Merlin jumped at the sound of laughter and turned to see the girl on the bed. Looking closer he noticed that her eyes were a bit dull and didn't have much color to them. He was surprised that she hadn't spotted him yet. Taking a few steps closer, he carefully and quietly waved his hand in front of her face and came to the conclusion that she was blind. Giving a small sigh of relief he went back to worrying about the other girl seeing him and causing a scene.

Taking a few steps back he accidentally bumped into the table and mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. Anna frowned turning her head towards the sound. "Gwen are you back already?" She waited a bit uncomfortably before hearing a slight out of tune "mhmm" and relaxed a bit.

"Pass me that dress will you Gwen?" the other girl said still not realizing that who she assumed was her maid was the opposite.

Merlin quickly looked around before seeing the dress the lady who he now assumed was Morgana had referred to. Morgana easily slipped back into conversation with Anna.

"I mean, the man is a total jouster." She spoke with a flirty smile. Anna just sighed, "Of course he is, he'll take any chance he gets to have his way with someone and make himself look like he's the most important person in the world."

"Just because I'm the king's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana asked as she continued to wait for her dress.

"Knowing father it will either be you or me..Most likely it'll be me since were siblings." Anna answered simply.

"well if he wants me to go he should just invite me..Gwen where are you?" Morgana asked finally turning around making the boy quickly hold up another gown and in the girliest voice he could, said "here".

"Well get over here, I need some help with the fastening." She said turning around again. The boy stood still not sure what to do.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked waiting patiently.

"I'm here" A voice sounded behind the boy, turning he saw the girl he met earlier, Gwen. She recognized Merlin and gave a questioning look before realizing that he was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. She smiled at Merlin before making her way over to lady Morgana, giving him time to leave unnoticed. Morgana came out and walked towards her mirror wearing the dress Merlin handed her while holding another in her arms. She held it up to her body imagining what it would look like on her.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..or give them a night they'll really remember." Anna laughed from where she sat on the bed. "Oh I'm sure whatever you wear they'll be speechless, and you'll look wonderful." They all laughed together and once Morgana was ready, she and Gwen set to helping Anna look just as good.

She wore a light blue gown that hung low on her shoulders but still fit perfectly, with golden embroidery along the edges and on the tips of her sleeves. She also wore gold flats, while her hair was curled and tied back with a pin. She wore a headpiece similar to Morgana's with a small amount of glitter around her eyes. Together they walked to the hall and walked in.

"Good news, almost all eyes are on us" Morgana whispered to Anna with a grin causing the princess to giggle. The two then made their way passed the staring men and towards a few girls easily starting up a light conversation.

It wasn't long before music started to play, signaling to everyone that it was time to find their seats. Uther made his way to the front where Arthur was stood on one side, while Anna and Morgana were stood on the other. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity.." The king started, looking at everyone in the room. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone erupted with applause as lady Helen made her way into the hall and took her spot on a small stage at the opposite end of the hall. They all took their seats right as she started to sing. Anna admitted that her voice was smooth and very well-sounding. Anna closed her eyes smiling at the sweet sound filling her ears.

She could hear her father let out a small yawn but thought nothing of it as she started to feel very tired. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly let her head rest against the back of her chair and allowed herself to fall asleep. The beautiful singing continuing in her head. She felt at peace before it all vanished. The singing had stopped, and when she opened her eyes she felt a slight chill in the air. She could also feel something on her and removing it from her body discovered it was spider-webs. Morgana helped her get the rest off and told here she had no idea what was happening.

There were murmurs from the guests but couldn't understand what was happening. "Wait, it's the woman who threatened Uther.." Morgana whispered to Anna. All she heard from the woman was a grunt and then a gasp from everyone in the room.

"What happened Morgana?" Anna asked quickly and gasped herself when told of the attempt on her brother's life. Morgana calmed her telling her that he was alright, that a boy quickly jumped in and moved him out of the way.

"You saved my boy's life..a debt must be repaid.." She could faintly hear her father say as she asked to be led over to her brother. When she finally made her way next to them she heard her father declare that the boy would be Arthur's manservant. She listen to anything else as she hugged her brother asking if he was alright. He hugged her back then ignored her as he called after his father in disbelief. Gwen had to explain that his new servant would be the boy that had stood up to him days ago. Everyone started to cheer causing Anna to laugh at how Arthur was still reacting.

Anna knew it was only the beginning of a much crazier life with her brother. She could only wait for what was in store for Camelot with the prince and manservant who clearly disliked each other.


	2. Valiant

"And why must we go? I swear these tournaments are probably the most boring thing in the world!" Anna complained as she and Morgana made their way to the arena. Morgana simply laughed, "You just don't understand what it's like to watch a bunch of men fight each other."

"Of course I don't understand because I can't even see! Maybe that's why I think it's so pointless. Why you all like it will forever be a mystery to me" Anna said with a smile before she heard her brother shout at his new manservant. She felt a bit sorry for the boy, she knew Arthur's wrath on day's like these and knew he must be hating it. Morgana led her over as she happily interrupted.

"Oh come now Arthur, go easy on the boy. We all know what it's like to dress you and we can all say it's a pain." Anna joked with a wide grin as she hopefully turned to where her brother was standing. Arthur only rolled his eyes turning to his sister. Even though it was customary for siblings to hate each other, he found it hard to hate her from just how nice she was most of the time. Plus he had to make sure she was always safe and kept from anyone that meant to harm his unseeing sister.

"Annabelle, why don't you go and bother Gaius or someone that isn't me, I have to finish getting ready and Merlin here thinks he has all the time in the world." He replied in an annoyed tone. "What are you talking about? Gaius loves talking to me" Anna defended herself as she held out her hand reaching out to her brother who caught the gesture and took her hand. Smiling she ran her hands over his body feeling that all his armor was in place. "Not bad Merlin, I think you did a wonderful job." She praised him earning a quiet "thank you".

Anna turned a bit and directed her words towards the servant. "Actually Merlin, I was hoping to have a word with you if you don't mind." She raised her brows in question. She could hear her brother mutter to himself and storm off still unhappy with his new manservant. Morgana also took her leave saying she wanted to find a good seat for the two of them. When she was sure it was just her and Merlin she smiled reaching out for him. Merlin realized what she was doing and offered his hand like Arthur did.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my brother's life. He may be annoying and foolish at times, but he's still family and I care a great deal about him." She said squeezing his hand softly. Merlin laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Oh it was nothing-"

"It was more than just nothing..You saved the heir to the throne. No one else would have had the bravery to do what you did. Therefore, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, I shall do my best to help." With that Anna leaned in placing a small kiss to his cheek before wrapping her arm around his. "Now, you wouldn't mind escorting me to my seat would you?" Merlin grinned still blushing from the kiss he received and walked the princess to her seat next to Morgana. Merlin decided that he liked Princess Annabelle, she was much more kind than Arthur. Once she was seated he took off to watch from his own spot. The next few minutes were spent with Morgana asking about what was talked about and making a joke that Merlin would now have a crush on her. Anna only laughed it off.

It wasn't long before Gwen made her way over to the two and sat beside Anna to help her understand what was happening from time to time and to tell her who was winning. Everyone started cheering and Gwen explained that the knights were making their way to the arena, all of them standing in lines as Uther stood in front of them making the same speech he always does during tournaments.

"Let the tournament begin!" Anna heard her father shout, people erupting into cheers and applause. She amused herself and gave a few claps for her brother. She was told that he was in the first round and bit her lip nervously. She'd never admit it, but sometimes tournaments like this made her nervous. She hated seeing her brother get hurt. She jumped slightly when the sudden sound of swords clashing was heard. For a few minutes that was all she heard before hearing everyone cheer.

"Arthur won the first round" Gwen exclaimed happily making Anna smile in relief and cheer alongside everyone. After that Gwen reported to her small details about the rest of the fights, who struck who down and who had the upper hand. Only little cheering was done from the princess during those fights.

After all the day's fight's had been fought and done with, the first round was officially over. As everyone left still talking about the excitement of the fighting, Morgana and Anna made their way back to the castle where they would help Uther greet and congratulate those that have moved on to the next round.

She had just finished shaking hands with the fifth night before deciding that she was bored. She honestly thought this year would be more exciting than the last. It wasn't until Knight Valiant was next that she perked up a bit. He was one of the most talked about so far, she heard about his sword skills and was sure that if she could see, she would be agreeing with them all.

"May I present my daughter, Princess Anabelle.. And my ward, Lady Morgana." Anna gave a smile as she heard footsteps approach her. She could feel the Knight gently take her hand a place a kiss upon it causing her to smile even more. "I heard you fought well today sir Valiant. One can only hope you do even better in the next round." She complimented him before allowing him to greet Morgana.

"Thank you milady, I can only hope so too." He said in agreeance. "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting one of you to the feast?"

"That is correct." Morgana said cheerfully.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament.. and hopefully have the pleasure of escorting both of you." He spoke before taking his leave. Morgana turned to Anna with a grin, "Well that will be an interesting night wont it?" Anna laughed agreeing with her.

When Arthur's turn came Anna gave him a kiss to the cheek and congratulated him on being in the next round. He and Morgana began their round of annoying each other so Anna just tuned them out and continued greeting the other guests. It wasn't until she heard her brother leave that she started up a conversation again.

"Well all of this standing and constant greeting is making me rather hungry, shall we go and enjoy some lunch?" Anna proposed to Morgana and Gwen who stood behind them. They both agreed and went back to Anna's room while Gwen went to fetch the food. The rest of the day was spent with laughter and the latest gossip being heard around the castle. And that night, Morgana spent the night with Anna so that in the morning they could be together when heading back for the second round of the tournament.

X

"Let's hope this round is more exciting than the last." Anna said as they took their seats waiting for the fighting to begin.

"Of course it will!" Morgana exclaimed with a smile.

Just like yesterday, Arthur was in the first round. And just like yesterday he was victorious in his battle. Anna cheered harder for her brother this time and laughed when Gwen made a small comment about how she was complaining just the other day about the tournaments. "A girl can change her mind can't she?"

After a few more battles Morgana took Anna's hand and said that it was Valiant's turn. Anna giggled and listened closely to the battle, Gwen carefully explaining everything that was happening.

"Valiant has him pinned to the ground now. I think he's going to strike." Gwen said and sure enough Anna was able to hear the slice of a sword as people cheered the victor on. Morgana and Anna applauded for the Knight. Once they were able to get the fallen Knight to Gaius' chambers, the battle continued.

It was a day full of intense fighting and once again, the day was over, the second round finished.

The third day was just the same. Another had fallen to Valiant and in the end it was him and Arthur in the final.

Anna couldn't help but feel a little worried. Both were good fighters, but who would end up on top? Those thought's plagued her mind the rest of the day until she made her way to her brother's room. The two had felt it would be nice to share a meal together.

Just as she walked in she heard Merlin's voice, "I wouldn't lie to you.." This caused Anna to frown and made her presence known.

"Lie about what?" She asked causing Merlin to jump and quickly turn to Anna. He stuttered a bit trying to think of something to say but Arthur beat him to it.

"Merlin believes that Valiant has cheated by using magic, and that it was a snake that injured Knight Ewan." He explained walking over to his sister and guiding her to one of the chairs. Anna sat still frowning. Why would Merlin make such an accusation? He didn't think that poorly of Valiant did he?

"You think Valiant is using magic? Merlin what would cause you to say such a thing? All Knights are fair when it comes to these things, they have to be or they'd face consequences." She spoke trying to make sense of Merlin's thoughts.

"But I have proof! Valian'ts shield has snakes on them, they come alive during the tournament and one of them bit Ewan! I have its head right here!" He held it up even though Anna wouldn't be able to see it. The princess sighed, "Merlin, even if you were telling the truth, father would never trust the word of a servant."

Anna turned her head towards her brother, "Arthur, what do you think?"

The prince looked at Merlin, then down at the snake head. "I want you to swear to me what your telling me is true.." His voice firm.

"I swear it's true." Merlin replied seconds later, Anna had never heard someone sound so sure of themselves before.

"Then I believe you..I will try and talk to my father in the morning." Arthur concluded looking up at a smiling Merlin. "Thank you sire." He said taking the snake head and leaving the room.

Arthur sighed sitting in the chair across from his sister, "What am I getting myself into? Do you really think Valiant could have used magic?"

Anna shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not sure what to believe at the moment..But we both know there's only one way of finding out the truth."

Nodding in agreement Arthur handed her a plate of food and together the two siblings ate their meal, concerned about what tomorrow would bring upon them all.

First thing in the morning an audience was called with the king. Arthur had told his father of what Merlin told him and now they all waited in the Great Hall for the king to appear and address the situation. They didn't have to wait long for him to come striding into the room with a rather unhappy look on his face. "Why have you summoned the court?" He asked taking his seat on his throne.

Arthur took a step forward, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Anna sat next to Morgana biting her lip, it was something she always did when she was nervous.

"My lord this is ridiculous, I have never used magic." Valiant defended himself. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Anna immediately thought to the snake head Merlin claimed to have when speaking with Arthur last night. Hopefully they still had it or the meeting would have been useless. She could hear footsteps approaching and figured it was Merlin who stepped forward to present the king with the snake. After a few long moments of silence Uther asked to see the shield.

She could hear a sword being drawn and her brother telling their father to be careful. She made sure to listen carefully.

"As you can see my lord it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant stated calmly. But Arthur quickly defended himself, "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther questioned softly but firmly. "I have a witness." Arthur explained, "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He'll confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

Anna felt a bit relieved at his words, she was happy to know that the Knight would make a full recovery. She then remembered the reason she hated these tournaments in the first place, too many people got hurt and it was never something she liked experiencing. She would never understand the need to hurt another man outside of battle.

"I'm waiting!" Uther shouted bringing Anna out of her thoughts, Morgana laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur said carefully. He then went on trying to defend himself as their father's wrath grew. "But my servant fought the snakes-"

"Your servant?!" Uther interrupted with disgust. "You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth" Arthur exclaimed in defense. The rest went downhill and Anna could bear to hear no more. She didn't want to hear her brother be made a fool any longer.

As Arthur stormed out embarrassed, everyone decided they should leave as well. Anna stood and made her way to follow him but was stopped by her father. "Annabelle.." he said loud and clear. Slowly she turned to him and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes father?"

"I do not want you chasing after him, your brother has made a fool of himself today. So we shall let him spend the night thinking himself a fool."

"Father, surely you will allow me to see him and-"

"No! My word is final, you will go to your room and prepare for tomorrow. It will be the final round and you will be there for support." He then sat on his throne and had a small conversion with Knight Valiant who had decided to stay in the room. Anna made her way to the door and was glad when Gwen, who had stayed behind as well, took her arm to escort her.

The journey to her room was silent but the moment she entered and sat on her bed, Gwen disrupted the silence.

"Do you think they're telling the truth? About Valiant?"

Anna only sighed putting her hands in her lap, "I don't know Gwen. I want to believe Arthur, I really do. But it's hard when I can't even see to help decide. What do you think?"

Gwen took a seat next to her and shrugged. "Well from how long I've known Merlin, he's never lied. He has been truthful, so maybe there's a chance he was right. And he'll just have to prove it if they want any chance at helping Arthur in the final tomorrow."

Anna nodded in agreement, "Thank you Guinevere, it's always nice hearing your thoughts on these kinds of situations." Gwen smiled saying she was glad to be of help before taking her leave. Anna spent the rest of the day in her room like her father ordered, from time to time would she ask one of the guards at her door how her brother was doing, but they would only say the same answer, that they weren't sure.

She didn't rest well that night and got very little sleep. She was slow all morning when getting dressed and ready for the final fight.

Arthur had just walked out of his room when he saw her walking down the hall. He smiled softly at her, "I thought you were going to visit me last night, it would have been nice to have the company of someone who wasn't so judgmental."

Anna sighed tilting her head downward, "I would have, but father ordered that I stay in my room." The prince nodded in understand, "Well, I'll see you out there I guess.." he turned to leave but was stopped by Anna's hand landing on his shoulder.

"Wait..allow me to walk with you down to the arena?" She asked, concern could be seen in her eyes. Arthur gave a small smile and linked his arm through hers, together they made their way out of the castle and to the tournament grounds. Once they were there, Anna placed a kiss to his cheek and allowed one of the servants to take her to her seat next to Morgana and Gwen. Morgana held her hand, sharing her concerns of the outcome this fight might hold. It was dead silent, all waiting for someone to make the first move. It wasn't until a shout from Knight Valiant sounded that the final battle had begun.

All Anna could hear were the clashing of swords and shields. Gwen had started to go quiet causing her to panic. "Gwen? What's happening?!" She almost screamed at the maid.

"Valiant just knocked Arthur to the ground..oh thank god, he got back up." Gwen said causing Anna to sigh in relief. More sword clashing could be heard until suddnely a new sound was heard. Was that hissing?

Everyone gasped as two snakes on Valiant's shield suddenly came to life. Gwen scoffed in amazement, "I can't believe it, Arthur and Merlin were telling the truth!"

More fighting and hissing could be heard along with Morgana shouting her brother's name before silence fell, and after a few seconds everyone stood up in applause. Gwen told Anna of Arthur's victory and cheered with them, happy to know her brother was safe.

The celebration continued that night at the feast where Arthur was officially named champion. It was the perfect ending to another crazy day, and it wouldn't be complete without Morgana and Arthur arguing and insulting each other.


	3. Nimueh

**A/N:** I apologize if this chapter isn't that great. But make sure you review and let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

Anna was brushing her hair in Morgana's room when she heard the door open. She knew it was Gwen because of how light she walks. Putting down her brush she turned towards the door and listened as Morgana made her way over to the girl talking in a cheerful voice.

"You look happy" She implied.

"I picked these for you and Anna..Something to brighten the room." She answered handing them to Morgana.

Anna smiled even wider and stood up making her way over to them. She gently took the flowers and pressed them to her nose to smell the sweet scent. "What kind are they?" From what she could remember, she believed they were lavender. Gwen confirmed her suspicion.

"The other reason I picked them was because I know you haven't been sleeping well, and I was hoping it'd cheer you up." Gwen said a moment later. Morgana kindly thanked her and watched as Gwen took the flowers from Anna to go put them in water. Anna carefully sat back down and went back to brushing her hair. Once she was satisfied that it was fully brushed and untangled, she set it down and had Morgana help her to a more comfortable chair.

"Gwen..Do you think we could go on another outing soon? I would like to pick some more of those flowers for myself." Anna asked curiously as she leaned back in her chair.

Gwen came back over to the two with a smile and nodded, "Of course, I'd love to join you. Perhaps Morgana could join us this time?" She asked turning to the other woman. Morgana only shook her head though.

"Oh no that's quite alright. I don't want to intrude on your special day you two have together. I'll just go and annoy Arthur and see what the latest gossip in Camelot is." She answered with a laugh.

Their fun day was interrupted by a knock on the door. All three turned their heads and two smiled at who they were greeted by.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I just wanted to come by and see how you were all doing. Also I was hoping I could escort my sister to her room tonight." Arthur said walking further into the room.

Anna smiled and stood up. "It would be a pleasure Arthur." She reached for his hand and when she felt the roughness of it she gripped it lightly and moved to stand next to him. Turning she nodded at her friends and bid them goodnight before Arthur led her out of the room, down the hall and towards her room.

"So what's the occasion? You only used to escort me around when we were little, then it only happened because you needed to talk about something important." Anna mused as she made her way inside and to her bed.

Arthur sat next to her and continued to hold her hand before sighing. "There's some stuff going on in the town. People are...dying..I just want to tell you to be careful wherever you go, and make sure someone is always with you. I'll have a knight outside your door in case you need anything or something happens." He explained with a tone of seriousness and concern.

Anna put a hand to his cheek in reassurance as she replied to him. "Don't worry Arthur, I'm sure you and father will catch whoever is causing all this trouble." Arthur wondered when his little sister became so insightful and confident. She really had grown over the years and was now a beautiful woman. He could say he was a proud big brother. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and bid her goodnight.

As soon as he left Anna sighed and laid down. To be honest, she wasn't as fearless as her brother thought she was. The moment she heard people were dying and the cause could be sorcery, she became nervous. Would this person come after her father next? Or her brother? What is the reason behind it all, and what would the outcome be? Anna could only hope that the mystery was solved soon and the person behind it all is brought to justice.

The next day brought no such comfort for Anna as she heard two servants talking about the new deaths that happened this morning as they walked by her room. She decided she needed to talk to her father and find out if they were any closer in finding out who was causing all of this, so she dressed and using a hand against the wall, she felt her way down the hall using her memory of how many turns to take. She knew she was close when she heard her father's voice.

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die."

Anna stood a few feet from the door with a frown. She was about to enter when she heard approaching footsteps.

"Anna? What are you doing? Who brought you here?" Arthur's voice sounded startling her. She was hoping he wasn't in the room but knew better than to hope for things like that. She gave a light smile as he wrapped an arm around her and led her away from the room.

"I came by myself..I wanted to talk to father and see how it was going with finding the person responsible for the death's." She replied with the same seriousness he gave. Arthur sighed as he walked with her.

"I'm afraid the only progress we made was that we found the source of the sickness. It's the water" Anna felt a slight feeling of relief.

"Well at least now we can prevent further death's." Anna replied.

Arthur could only nod as he waved forward a servant. "I have some things to take care of, I'll try and find you later if I can." He said as he then walked off leaving Anna without a chance to say goodbye properly. She sighed as the servant, Janine was her name, wrapped their arm around hers and began to walk.

Anna didn't feel like returning to her room so she had Janine escort her around the castle. She was deep in thought the whole time, wondering why this was happening so suddenly and who would want to bring harm to Camelot. She could only hope that her family and friends stayed safe enough until it was all over. Another turn down another hall, she was so focused on the thoughts in her head that she had forgotten how many turns they had taken and wasn't sure what part of the castle they were in. She was about to ask when she heard the sound of footsteps heading down the same hallway.

"Merlin?" She called out questioningly.

"Uhh yea..H-How did you know it was me?" The young sorcerer asked in confusion, waving his hand in front of her face earning a scowl from Janine. Anna only laughed.

"From the time you've been here I've learned that you sometimes scrape your heels when you walk. Your silent one moment, then noisy the next." She explained earning a laugh from him.

"I'm not sure if I should consider that a good thing or not." He said. Their fun moment ended abruptly as Gauis was coming towards them just as they heard a cry. All turned towards the sound and it wasn't long before the source presented itself. Arthur was walking in a fast stride, his face serious. Accompanying him were two guards who were carrying a distraught Gwen. She was pleading for Arthur to stop and to let her go.

"Arthur? What's going on?!" Anna demanded as she went after him, Janine trying to keep up with her.

"Anna! Merlin! Please help me! Please!" Gwen pleaded as they continued to drag her after Arthur. The prince stayed silent the whole way until they reached the Great Hall where his father was currently sitting, waiting for the culprit to be brought forward.

"Arthur answer me!" Anna shouted at him walking into the room. He still stayed silent as he stood next to his father who started accusing her of using magic to heal her father and that the disease was her doing in the first place. Morgana then entered and gave a reassuring squeeze to Anna's shoulder before stepping forward to defend their friend.

"I believe you Gwen! Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Maybe he recovered naturally." Morgana proposed.

"Then what of the poultice that was found?" Uther asked in return. Anna took a step forward not sure where and when to intervene.

"What poultice? I know nothing about a poultice!" Gwen defended herself.

"Undo the enchantment, end this contagion" Uther demanded standing from his throne. Anna then took her chance, "Father Gwen is the kindest person I know, she would never be capable of doing something like this!"

"Silence child!" Uther shouted at her.

"I am not a witch, I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen stated.

"If you do not undo this sorcery, then you force my hand and I must find you guilty. It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement." Silence filled the room. "And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you to death." He declared. Gwen began to plead again as the knights came forward and dragged her out of the room.

Anna stood in front of her father in a last attempt to save Gwen's life. "Father please, Gwen has served us for years, why would she choose now to do all of this? Think about it!"

"I have thought about it! And without any further proof she must be found guilty!" Uther shouted at her making her take a step back. Morgana wrapped an arm around her in comfort giving an attempt herself.

"I know Gwen, she is our maidservant, not an enchantress." Her tone was soft but still had an edge of hardness to it. Uther then challenged her asking if she had ever seen one feeling confident that he could win this conversation.

"Why would she kneel on a stone cold floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers." Morgana challenged back.

Anna listened with sad eyes as they argued back and forth. "Your a monster!" She said to him with disgust and stormed out of the room unable to hear any more, Janine once again chasing after her. She didn't stop until she was in her room.

"My lady, is there anything you need?" Janine asked nervously. Anna only shouted for her to get out.

She spent the rest of the day lying on her bed and furiously wiping at her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. She knew Gwen could never be capable of the things her father accused her for. If only there was a way to prove that to him and make him see that she was just a normal human being. All of the day's event's took it's toll on her so closing her eyes she fell asleep.

She slept through the night and in the morning heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted with a tired voice. Sitting up she heard the door open and grumbled, "I said go away!" She reached around for something to throw at the intruder but stopped when Arthur cleared his throat.

"I just came to see how you were doing.." He said softly as he made his way over to her.

"How does it look like?" She replied. Arthur smiled, "Well then you'll be happy to know that Gwen is safe, she won't be executed." Anna turned to him in surprise, silently asking if what he was saying was true.

"Turns out there was a creature in the waters called an Afanc. We defeated it and now Gauis says the water is clean again. Camelot is safe again." He said with a smile, happy to see her relief. He was a bit shocked when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You saved her Arthur, thank you."

He returned the hug with a chuckle, "I'm not the only one you need to thank, Merlin is the one who found out about the Afanc."

Anna nodded and made a mental note to search for him later. "Where is Gwen then? Can we go see her?"

"Her father took her home already, but I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow." He told her giving a pat on the shoulder before standing up to make his leave.

Anna bid him farewell and smiled to herself. The danger was over, everything would go back to the way it was. If only it were true.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

**A/N:** I was going to skip this episode because it was mostly about Arthur trying to save Merlin but my sis helped me work out some things so here you go! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own it

* * *

Gwen had just opened the window to let fresh air in before moving to the dresser to pick out a worthy dress for Anna to wear tonight. "Oh I just love celebrations like these. Don't you lady Anna?" She spoke with excitement. Anna only laughed as she finished putting on a pair of earrings.

"They're alright I guess. The only reason we're celebrating is because Lord Bayard was finally smart enough to realize this treaty is the best thing for him."

Gwen only shook her head at her response and stood her up so she could hold one of the dresses up against her to see how it would look on her. "That may be true, but it is still an important day for your father. We've gained another ally which will make Camelot stronger." She tried to reason.

Anna only shrugged before sitting back down. "It's all boring to me..So! Shall we finish getting ourselves ready?"

Not long after was Anna seated beside Arthur, who was currently stood beside his father as they signed the treaty . She was wearing a velvety red dress with gold broidery around the top of the dress. She also wore a gold hairpin that secured her hair in a small bun with the rest of her hair cascading in curls. She was a little uneasy by the total silence that filled the room. But it soon ended with a chorus of applause, which only meant that they finished signing the treaty, and the two were now joined in alliance.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot, to the gates of Mercia. And though we remembered those who have died, we mustn't allow any more to join them." He spoke formally to everyone in the room. "As a symbol of our good will and of our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets. To you, Uther, and your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Anna couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe Gwen was right, it was much bigger than she thought. And who knows, maybe it would bring more good fortune upon them in the future. She could hear the shuffling of feet and realized everyone was standing up for the final toast. She quickly stood as well and raised her glass with a warm smile.

"To your health, Uther, Arthur, Anna, the Lady Morgana, to the people of Camelot.." "And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther finished for him ending his speech. Anna raised the cup to her lips and started to drink just as she heard Merlin run into the room shouting.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it." He exclaimed making Anna almost choke on her drink, she coughed a few times as she processed what Merlin had just said and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. She could hear Arthur fuming before he even spoke, "Merlin! What are you doing?!"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin spoke making everyone gasp as well as making Anna's grip on her brother tighten. Why would he try to kill her brother after just signing a treaty of peace? She could hear the accused Lord draw his sword as well as all the knights around him doing the same.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard shouted at Uther.

"Merlin you idiot. Have you been at the sloe gin again?" Arthur spoke trying to handle the situation as he made his way towards his servant. Uther interrupted him though, "Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now."

"He was seen lacing it." Was Merlin's reply.

"By whom?"

"I can't say.."

Anna sighed at Merlin's stubbornness. "Merlin just tell us who told you so we can sort this out. Don't make it harder for yourself.." But all Merlin could do was shake his head. Uther then took the goblet and made his way forward.

"Drink from it then, prove your right and drink from it." Uther demanded holding the cup out to the boy. Anna tried to intervene but Arthur silenced her by taking hold of her.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you'll have my apologies and can do with him what you wish." Uther replied simply still holding the cup out to Merlin. That's when Gauis finally spoke up, "Uther please he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Then you should have schooled him better." Uther replied taking a step away from Merlin when he finally took the goblet and looked down at it.

"Merlin apologize, this is a mistake. I'll drink it!" Arthur spoke up again taking a step forward and causing Anna to step forward as well. She wouldn't let her brother do such a thing and risk his life. "No no no, it's alright" Merlin reassured claiming that he would do as told.

Morgana finally made her way next to Anna and took hold of her hand, obviously sharing the same fears as her. She listened the best she could as Merlin lifted the cup to his lips and took a gulp of the drink. She bit her lip as her nerves grew by the second.

"It's fine.." She heard his disappointed voice. It brought a flood of relief through her and felt herself relax a bit, Morgana loosened the grip on her hand a bit feeling the same. Just as she was about to sit back down though she could hear a noise come from Merlin and paused. He sounded in pain and it wasn't long before she heard something drop to the floor and a clang as the goblet did the same.

"It's poisoned, sieze them!" Her father ordered. Anna stumbled and made her way forwards to try and help in any way she can but was only pulled back by Arthur as he went to pick up Merlin.

"We have to get him back to my chambers.." She heard Gauis say before there was movement all around. People were moving everwhere, the guards were escorting Bayard and his men to the chambers while everyone else made their way around to leave or clean up what just happened.

Anna knew she couldn't stay so doing the best she could she left the room and headed towards Gauis' room. She knew she couldn't stay in her room, the worry over Merlin would eat her alive. She did her best to remember the way to the physician's room from when she would visit him in the past. After almost falling down a small set of stairs she finally found the door and forced her way inside.

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, though Arthur was the only one who spoke.

"Annabelle what are you doing here? Why aren't you in your room or with father?" He asked making his way towards her.

"Father has more important things to worry about, and if I stayed in my room I'd be eaten by worry. I just want to help, please Arthur." She replied begging her brother to let her stay and help. Sighing he went back over to Gauis who claimed her found something while Gwen helped her sit down in front of Merlin.

"Just keep the cloth on his head to try and cool him down, I'm going to get more water." She said handing her the towel before rushing out of the room.

Anna did as told and dabbed the cloth against Merlin's forehead as she barely listened to Gauis and her brother converse. Gwen returned with a bucket full of water just as Arthur said, "Sounds like fun."

Anna turned to her brother and shook her head, "No Arthur, your not going anywhere."

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" He asked turning to Gauis.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days but not much longer."

Anna stood letting Gwen take over for a moment and reached out for her brother. "Arthur I'm begging you. Don't leave, we need you here. W-we can find some other way, just don't go. Please." He could see the worry clear on her face as she begged for him to stay.

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine I promise you. I'll return, and when I do I'll have the antidote to save Merlin." He gave her a final hug and a quick kiss to her forehead before taking his leave. Gwen stood and gave Anna a comforting hug before guiding her back to the chair beside Merlin.

"He'll be alright.." Gwen tried to reassure her. "He's strong, if anyone can get that antidote, it's him." Anna only nodded though and focused on keeping Merlin's temperature down the best she could.

"You should go tend to Morgana, see if she is alright. I'll be ok here with Gauis." Anna said softly.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked unsure if she should or not. Anna nodded and offered a small smile.

"Alright, if you or Gauis need anything, don't hesitate to send someone for me." She said before saying her goodbye to Gauis.

Anna spent the rest of the night keeping Merlin as cool as possible while Gauis searched for any other solution. She was well aware that it was morning from how warm she felt and realized that she was still in her dress from the feast. Gauis came to sit beside her and took the cloth from her.

"Princess you should get some rest, you have been up the whole night." He spoke softly but Anna shook her head in denial.

"No, I'm fine. I need to stay and help you."

"I'm more than happy to call for Gwen-"

"I'm fine Gauis. She needs to tend to Morgana. Besides, if I leave I'll just be useless the rest of the day."

Sighing, Gauis decided to check on Merlin's status and mumbled something. Anna frowned turning to him and asking what was wrong.

"Theres a rash here, it isn't supposed to appear until the final stage." He quickly stood making his way to his books. Quickly reading through he realized what was happening.

"Gauis? What's happening?" She asked concerned with how silent he became.

"I need to find someone, stay here and look after Merlin!" He said before hurrying out the door.

Anna bit her lip as he left and leaned down towards Merlin. She brushed back his sweaty hair and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Come on Merlin, you can beat this. Just hold on, hold on for Arthur so he can return and make you better." While she was still close to him she heard something escape his lips. Leaning in a bit closer she realized he was mumbling in his sickened sleep. She couldn't make any of the word's out, it was all foreign to her.

When Gauis finally returned feeling defeated. Anna turned towards him and ushered him over. "Gauis I think he's getting worse. He keeps mumbling something but I cant tell what he's saying, it's almost sounds like another language."

Gauis sat beside her and listened to what she was talking about. "No need to worry, it's just gibberish. Another effect of the poison." He lied to her. It was the exact opposite of gibberish. It was indeed another language, but one of sorcery. And he would do everything to make sure Anna didn't figure that out. It was then that Gauis noticed something glowing beneath Merlin's blanket and when he pulled it back he saw an orb of light in his hand. He was never more thankful in this moment that Anna was blind and couldn't see what was happening.

"Gauis? What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned when she heard the old man go silent.

"Nothing my dear. Are you sure you do not wish to go and rest?" He asked in a last attempt. She only shook her head though, "I won't go until Arthur is back and Merlin is safe."

"Then do me a favor at least and go see if someone can get me more water for him." He asked giving her the bucket and guiding her to the door. Anna sighed and nodded walking out just as Merlin started shouting Arthur's name.

Anna had just sent a servant off to fetch more water as a knight came to her. "Milady Annabelle, I was told by the lady Morgana to come and inform you." He said causing Anna to frown.

"Inform me about what? What happened?" She asked quickly

"Arthur has returned, but your father sent him to the dungeons for disobeying him." He explained and as soon as he finished his sentence Anna grabbed him, "Take me to my father!" She demanded angrily.

The knight knew to do as he was told and quickly guided her to the stairwell that lead to the dungeon where Uther had just walked up. He saw his daughter and looked at the Knight in question. "Anna what are you doing over here?" He demanded.

"You locked up Arthur?! What is wrong with you?! He's trying to save the life of her servant, someone who happens to be a friend to me!" She shouted at him. Uther tried his best to keep his anger down, "He disobeyed an order. I told him it was a foolish attempt and that he was forbidden to leave. But he did it anyway so now he will receive punishment. I'm sure a week down there will suffice."

"Father! He is your son! He's only doing what he thought was right, trying to save an innocent life that saved him first!" She yelled at him. "Is there any wrong in that?" She asked him, her tone losing it's anger.

"I do not care how he sees it, he is the future king of Camelot and must learn that some things just can't be done no matter much you wish it to be." He said in a level tone and turned to the Knight.

"Please escort my daughter to her room and make sure she stays there. I do not wish to see her the rest of the day." Uther demanded.

The Knight nodded and took hold of Anna's arm before dragging her down the hall.

"Father! No let me go! Father stop this! Gauis needs my help!" She pleaded but it was of no use. After a few minutes of struggling she was eventually dragged into her room and with a bit of roughness, tossed onto her bed before hearing the door close with a bang. Anna fisted her hands and cursed at the Knight now stood outside her door. She needed to return to Gauis and help Merlin! If Arthur indeed get the antidote then he might need her help preparing it. But being stuck in here, there was noway she would get out and back to Gauis' room.

Lying down she curled up into a ball and silently wept, hoping beyond hope that Merlin would be saved in time.

A few hours had gone by before she heard a light knock on her door. Sniffling she sat up and wiped at her eyes before telling them to come in. She heard the light scraping sound of feet and instantly recognized it.

"M-Merlin? Is it you?" She asked shakily.

In reply she got a small laugh, "In the flesh. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of telling you myself that I'm ok."

Anna leaped off the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank god! I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" Merlin returned the hug although it wasn't as tight as hers because he was still a bit weak.

"I'm good as new, nothing to fear now. I just wanted to come and thank you, Gauis told me you never left my side." He said pulling away. Anna smiled, "Just wanted to help. Even if you are a servant, your one of the kindest people I have ever known. And it would be a shame to lose you."

Merlin smiled, "Well I should head back, Gauis will go mental if I'm not back in the next few seconds."

Anna nodded and hugged him one last time before listening to him walk out.

Merlin was safe, Bayard was released and sent back to his people. All was ok again, but who knew how long that would last in a land like Camelot.


	5. Lancelot

**A/N:** This chapter is where it starts to get a bit more AU. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Anna paced back and forth in the Great Hall eagerly awaiting the return of her father and brother. She was told of the two riding out to check on a village that had been attacked, which was over an hour ago. Surely they should be back by now. Morgana sat behind her watching her before deciding that it was enough. "I'm sure they're fine. You know Arthur, he likes to take his time when he can." She assured her.

And just after she said that the doors opened and the two walked in followed by a few Knights. Morgana stood to greet them before standing beside Anna.

"Well? Did you find out what attacked those people?" Was the first thing she said. Arthur chuckled as he hugged her in greeting. Uther placed a kiss to her head before sitting down.

"Not quite my dear. But we will find the monster that caused such damage and we will defeat it like always." Her father said calming her nerves. She nodded with a smile and promised to visit later before walking out with Morgana.

Arthur turned to his father wondering why he wasn't telling his sister everything. "Father, I told you what kind of creature caused this...why are you keeping it from Anna?" He questioned.

"Because..You said the beast had wings," Uther questioned watching his son nod in confirmation. "Then that is why I haven't told her. In case you've forgotten, your sister is blind. If that beast were to come here and attack us, she'd have no idea what's happening until it's too late and the creature has killed her."

Arthur then understood his father's reasons and agreed that he would keep silent with those details as well. Anything to make sure his little sister stayed safe.

Morgana had her arm linked with Anna's as she walked through the halls. "So, what shall we do today? Perhaps join Arthur as he trains for new Knights?" She suggested with a charming grin.

"Mmm that would be more for you, the only fun I'd have is making fun of Arthur and his teaching skills." Anna replied with a laugh causing Morgana to laugh with her.

"Actually I was hoping to find Gwen, she said she had something for me for when we go and pick flowers again soon."

"I believe she is helping Merlin and his friend with something today, but I promise we can find her tomorrow and see what she has." Morgana compromised leading her friend to their room for the rest of the day.

The next day Anna spent her time helping the servant's and maid's that were taking care of villagers that had been attacked by the same beast her father and brother were looking for. There were quite a few of them but she didn't care because these people needed her help and she was going to give it.

She was currently helping an older woman clean some of her scrapes and bruises. There were only a few but they were deep. She gently laid a wet cloth on top of one of her wounds on her arm and winced when the woman cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry..I promise it will start to feel better soon. I'll make sure our physician Gauis sees you soon to help treat the wound and prevent it from getting infected. The woman thanked her and lied down holding the cloth to her arm while Anna got up and searched out Gauis, who was currently helping someone else.

"Gauis, I have someone that needs to be looked at. She has a severe cut on her arm and I was hoping you could give her something for the pain and ensure that it won't get any worse." She told him tiredly. Gauis gave a soft pat to her shoulder agreeing and made his way to the woman he spoke of.

"Anna, you should get some rest, it's late." Gwen said making her way over to the princess.

"It's okay I don't mind helping." She replied.

"Don't worry we can handle it from here. If we need any help I promise we will come find you." Gwen reasoned urging Anna out the door and towards her room. Anna unwillingly agreed and within five minutes she was passed out from exhaustion in her room.

Anna wasn't sure how late she slept, but was thankful that they let her sleep at all. Having the few extra hours really returned her strength and she was glad as she stretched and got dressed. Gwen suddenly rushed in saying she had exciting news.

"You know that friend of Merlin's I was helping? Lancelot?" She said helping Anna to finish getting ready.

"Of course, I believe I heard Arthur mention something about him."

"Well he just beat Arthur in a duel. He is to be Knighted soon!"

Anna grinned, it was exciting! Once she was finished they hurried their way to the Great Hall where they stood by Morgana. Anna had no doubt that Morgana was admiring the new Knight. She was about to make a comment on it when her father spoke up silencing her.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot" He said making everyone erupt into applause. Anna smiled as she clapped for their new fighter. As soon as her father had finished speaking with him she moved to stand beside him.

"Congratulations Sir Lancelot, I'm sure Camelot has gained a wonderful new Knight." She said with a warm smile. He returned the smile even though she wouldn't be able to see it before taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Thank you Princess Annabelle. I will do my very best to protect Camelot" He replied. Anna chuckled with a faint blush.

"Please, just call me Anna."

"Very well then, Anna." She smiled and for the rest of the day and into the night they celebrated and had as much fun as they could.

Her morning, which she hoped to sleep in a bit, was interrupted by the sound of curtains being shoved aside and things being moved. Yawning she sat up and 'looked' around.

"Wonderful! Your up!" Gwen's voice spoke up. Anna sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Is there a reason I'm up this early Guinevere?" She question fighting off another yawn.

"Of course! I asked Janine if she would mind looking after Morgana for the day. So with my schedule free, I knew it would be a perfect day for us to go get those flowers." She said already helping Anna get dressed and ready.

Anna laughed as she stumbled into her dress. "Well then I'd say your reason for waking me up is a good one. Oh! A few days ago you said you had something for me?"

Gwen nodded as she moved to the table, "Yes! I made you something for when we take these kinds of trips." She explained before handing her a small crown made of flowers. Anna grinned as she placed it on top of her head.

"I'm sure it looks lovely Gwen. thank you." Hugging her friend she gathered one of her baskets and the two made their way out of the castle and down to the fields.

It didn't take long for them to get there and Gwen gasped by all the beautiful flowers she saw. "It seems we picked a good day. All the flowers are in full bloom!" She exclaimed making her way to a small group of flowers and picking a few. Anna grinned and lowered herself to the flowers. Picking one up she lifted it to her nose and gave it a good sniff. It had a rather sweet scent so she put it in her basket and continued onto the next flower she could feel.

"Gwen! What color is this one?" She asked lifting up the flower.

"Hmm I'd say a reddish-yellow..The one in your basket is orange." She happily told the princess and smiled watching her place the flower next to the first one.

So far it was turning out to be a great day when suddenly Anna frowned and stood up, "Gwen, do you hear that?" She asked warily causing the maid to listen closely.

"It's the warning bells.." She said straight away once the sound had reached her ears, "We should get back, there might be trouble and we don't need to get in the middle of it."

Anna nodded and grabbed Gwen's shoulder so she could be guided back easily. But when she grabbed for Gwen, the girl didn't move. "Gwen? I thought you wanted to go?" But she received no answer from her.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" She asked again feeling her breathing get heavier.

"Anna.." She said in a panicked voice. "Run...RUN!" And within seconds Gwen's shoulder was gone. Anna panicked as she was still unsure of what was happening. It wasn't until she heard the distant sound of wings flapping and a screeching sound that she understood. It was the creature her father and brother were talking about. It had to be! Anna dropped her basket and started running not caring what direction she was going in. She just ran, hoping the beast would fly over them and ignore them. But the sound was getting closer and closer and she knew it wouldn't look the other way.

Gwen turned to see Anna heading towards the woods and not towards her. "Anna! Turn around! Anna!" She then started to run after her hoping to reach her in time. Looking up she could see the flying beast flying lower and lower, and heading right towards Anna.

Anna cried out as she tripped over her too long of a dress and fell to her knees. She gathered herself the best she could and just as she started to get back up she felt piercing claws grab her shoulders and lift her up. She screamed as she felt the sharpness of the claws and could feel her feet kicking in the air.

"No! Let me go! Gwen!" She cried kicking and struggling to be let go.

Gwen watched in horror as the creature flew up high again and took off fading into the distance, Anna stuck in it's grasp with her screams getting quieter and quieter. Once it was out of sight Gwen wasted no time and ran all the way back to the castle, tears streaming down her face. She ignored the surprised and concerned looks of those she passed and kept running. She didn't stop until she burst into the room and interrupted Uther as he was speaking to Gauis, "-will be it's last"

Everyone turned to her in confusion and wonder. Merlin saw her distress and made his way over to provide any comfort. "Gwen what's wrong?" Arthur asked when no one would. She fought for breath as she hiccupped from crying. After taking a few seconds to focus she told them of the horrible event that just happened.

"I-It's Anna! She's gone!" She cried looking from Arthur to his father. Uther took a step towards her with rage.

"What do you mean gone? Explain yourself!" He demanded her.

"W-we were out in the fields, picking flowers like we always do about once a week. We had just started when we heard the warning bells. We were on our way back when this flying.. _thing_..came out of nowhere and took her away!" She explained starting to cry again as Merlin hugged her.

Arthur turned to his father in fear.

"So then it's your fault my daughter was taken!" Uther exclaimed.

"Father if Gwen is to blame then we might as well blame Anna as well. You know how much she loves going to those fields, she would have done anything to go." Arthur tried to reason hoping to take the blame off of Gwen. He knew it wasn't her fault, she had no idea of the danger and thought they'd be safe.

"Leave us. Now!" Uther shouted making everyone leave except Gauis and his son.

"Sire I understand your concern, I am worried for her as well. But now isn't the time to be thinking irrationally" Gauis spoke with caution earning a glare from Uther in return.

"I don't care how tired your men are, you will ride out immediately and find her!" The king demanded. Arthur shared a quick glance with Gauis before nodding and quickly leaving the room.

Anna landed harshly on the ground. She knew the bottom of her dress was torn as well as her sleeves where the beast grabbed her. Immediately she started backing up but halted when a loud screech sounded. It screeched again and knew that she didn't have any chance at getting away. Focusing a little more she realized that the ground beneath her wasn't dirt and grass. Feeling around she felt hard objects beneath her. Picking up one of them she felt the outline and soon realized she was sat upon a pile of bones. By now she was hyperventilating and screamed in fear.

Hours had gone by, she knew the beast was gone for now because of how silent it was and from the 'whoosh' of wings she heard taking of earlier. The tears continued to flow from her face. Would she die here? Would she never get to see her father or brother again? Who would look after them? And what of Morgana? Her thoughts were interrupted by a distant noise. It sounded like a voice. Listening closer she realized it was Arthur!

"Arthur..Arthur! Arthur I'm here!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The prince heard her cries and sighed in relief, but before they could take off towards her the sound of wings could be heard followed by a screech. Landing in front of them was the beast, or what Gauis had called it, a Griffin. All men pulled out their swords and readied themselves for battle. "For Camelot!" Arthur shouted before they all charged towards the beast.

Anna could hear the fighting and shouting of the men and knew they were losing. She only prayed her brother wasn't among them. Silence soon claimed the night again, the battle over. Was her brother victorious? "Arthur?! Arthur!" She yelled for him, but never got a response. More tears found their way down her cheeks as the thought of her brother torn to shreds entered her mind.

Her attention was grabbed by the creature running towards something. Another second and one final noise could be heard from it before a deafening silence once again took hold. What happened? Did someone regain themselves and defeat it? Was it finally gone? Carefully she stood up and when she took a step forward she heard someone running towards her.

"Anna!" Arthur shouted running to his sister. He was still a little dizzy as he stumbled over to her. Anna cried with relief as her brother embraced her. Anna gripped him tightly, her arms around him. She wept into his chest afraid to let go.

"Shh it's alright. Your safe now. The beast is dead, it can't torment you any longer." Arthur spoke softly trying to soothe her.

She refused to let go of her brother so he picked her up and carried her to his horse. After waking up his men and making sure no one was injured too gravely, he set off with his men, and Lancelot, back to Camelot.

Arthur then guided his sister to the Great Hall where Uther stood waiting nervously. But it all swept into relief as the door opened and the two came walking in, both safe.

"Thank god" Uther said as Anna ran into his arms. He held her close to him as he expressed his relief at seeing her safe. When he finally pulled away he ordered one of the Knights to escort her to her room and then to fetch Gauis to have a look at her and make sure she wasn't injured too badly.

Anna was thankful to be back home. The moment she stepped foot in her room Morgana burst in, "Thank heavens your alright! I was so scared!" She exclaimed hugging the girl. Anna hugged her back before sitting on her bed.

"So was I...It was horrible Morgana. I thought it was the end for me." She said wrapping her arms around herself. Morgana sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Well it's over now. Your home and your safe, that's all that matters." Morgana spoke softly preparing to leave but Anna took hold of her arm to stop her.

"Morgana wait..W-will you stay with me tonight? Please?" Anna asked, fear still evident in her eyes.

"Of course.." Morgana replied as she layed down next to Anna.

By the time Gauis had made his way into the princesses' room, he found the two fast asleep. He decided it would be best to come back in the morning, and left the two to rest.


	6. A Remedy To Cure All Ill's

**A/N:** I'm soo sorry it's taken me forever to update. I would use work as an excuse but that only counts for half of the week. I'm going to try and set reminders to write every day that I'm off so I have more to give you and you aren't stuck waiting forever. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Was it exciting enough? Too boring? Feedback is needed and appreciated XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine :)

* * *

"Morgana, are you _still_ sleeping?" Anna asked with a smile as she made her way into the girl's room. "I swear this is the longest I've gone a day without you around gossiping about my brother." Hearing no reply she sighed and made her way to the bed reaching out for her body. Once she had hold of her she shook her a little too roughly. "Morgana I'm growing tired of this game, wake up already! Father already isn't pleased that you missed out on that breakfast you said you'd join him for.."

Still hearing no response she started to grow worried and shook the girl again. "M-Morgana..Wake up!" Moving a hand to her forehead she could feel a concerning heat radiating off of her. Anna quickly ran to the door and called out for someone to fetch Gauis immediately. She paced heavily wondering what was taking so long to find an old man.

Once he was in the room she explained her worries. He checked over Morgana while Anna sat beside her on the bed, holding her hand lightly. "She is warm, just as you said. I'm sure it's nothing more than a fever and her body is just sleeping it off. We'll check again tomorrow, but for now let's leave her to rest." He advised and guided Anna out of the room. She agreed to give her some space, but couldn't fight off the growing concern in the pit of her stomach. Morgana was one of the few who rarely got sick. She always made sure to take medicine if needed and was cautious.

It was two days later and they were back in the same position except Uther was now with them. Anna resumed her position on the bed next to Morgana as she rubbed her thumb over her hand hoping it provided some form of comfort. It was torture having to stay away for two whole days and not be of any help towards the girl she considered a sister.

Gauis cleared his throat as he took Anna's hand and helped her to her feet. "I apologize Lady Anna, I know Morgana means much to you but I need a moment alone with your father." Anna shook her head pulling her hand out of his grip. "No, I'm staying here. She nee-"

"Annabelle you will do as Gauis says and leave us. You may return when we are finished." Her father interrupted with a firm voice.

Anna dropped her head and gave a stiff nod before finding her way out the door and down the stairs where Gwen and Merlin were waiting. Gwen wrapped her arm around hers and started a light chat to try and distract them all from what was happening in Morgana's room. She noticed how silent Merlin was during the useless chatter.

After what felt like hours but was only ten minutes, Gauis finally emerged.

"How is she? Any better?" Gwen asked him, hope gleaming in her eyes. He only shook his head though and stepped aside allowing her to run up the stairs to see for herself. Anna quickly followed almost tripping on one of the steps in her haste to get into the room.

She sat on the bed by Morgana's feet while Gwen sat more towards her head and stroked her fingers lightly through her hair. When she looked at Anna she could see how troubled she truly was. The frown on her face looked like it had been there for years and her hair didn't even look like it had been brushed. Gwen sighed and stood up having a thought.

"Since we know it isn't contagious, why don't we get some blankets and pillows and spend the night in here. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Anna's frown turned up slightly and nodded, "Yes, it sounds like a lovely idea.."

As Gwen left to get everything, Anna's small smile soon turned back into a frown as she pleaded for Morgana to get better. Camelot just wouldn't be the same without her.

When everything was set up they stayed in the room the rest of the day giving light chat about upcoming events and what they would do once Morgana got better. They decided they were going to surprise her with a big bouquet of handpicked flowers and then sneak some sweets from the kitchen like they used to do when they were younger. Anna was very fond of those memories and it picked her mood up just a bit.

The girls don't remember falling asleep until Arthur was kneeling beside them shaking them awake. Gwen quickly apologized before excusing herself and leaving. Anna sits up and rubs at her eyes, "Arthur? What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a head start on getting back to your room or somewhere that isn't here. Father and Gauis are returning to check on Morgana and I know they won't want you here. Plus what will father think about seeing you on the floor, theres no need to anger him this early." He quietly explained and helped her up before shoving all the blankets aside.

"Alright." Anna sighed, "But will you come get me when they leave? Please?" Arthur squeezed her hand as he agreed and walked her out helping her to her room. Just as he turned the corner back to Morgana's room he ran into his father and Gauis. Together they made their way inside hoping for good news.

Anna paced restlessly as she waited and waited for her brothers return. It wasn't until a maid came in asking if she required anything that she realized she wouldn't be getting any word of the situation willingly. She smiled and took the maid's hand giving a smile.

"Yes, I believe there is something you can do for me. I'm terribly worried about Morgana and I believe they said they would tell me of any news, but so far I've heard none. So I'd like you to guide me that way so I may find out for myself."

The maid stuttered with a response but before she could even try and object Anna had dragged her out and started walking. Knowing there was no other choice they went along with it and helped the princess make her way to the desired destination. When the door was in sight the maid took her leave. Anna placed her hand against the wall so she could find the door easier and when the wooden object grazed her fingertips she bit her lip in worry. Would anyone be in there? Would Morgana finally be awake?

Those thoughts were broken as she heard a soft mumbling on the other side of the door. Anna did her best to concentrate on the voice and leaned her ear against the door. It was an unfamiliar voice, but she could tell it was a man. What was he saying? It almost sounded like chanting. Like sorcery. Anna's eyes widened in horror, and before she could do anything else she heard footsteps approaching the door. She was out of luck though because just as she was getting ready to run the door opened and the man was surely surprised to see someone standing there without him knowing.

He cleared his throat making Anna flinch. "Is everything alright milady?" He asked, a hidden meaning in his question. Anna merely shook her head as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm alright sir, just came by to see if there was any news of Morgana's condition.." She tried to sound normal and strong but her voice failed and she sounded more like a frightened child. The mysterious man simply nodded as he stared into her unseeing eyes.

"I see..well you will be happy to know she's made a full recovery and shall be up and about any time now." He explained ominously and stepped to the side so she could go in and find out for herself.

Anna sighed with relief and rushed right past him to hear Morgana moving around on her bed. "Morgana your awake! Thank the gods!" She exclaimed and hugged the girl. Morgana gave a weak laugh and returned the hug.

"It seems I am. And it feels good too." She replied. Anna helped her sit up more and fixed her pillows so they supported her better. Just as she was about to explain everything that was going on her father, Gauis, Merlin and Arthur all came in. Uther was smiling the widest, and even though Anna couldn't see it, she could hear how happy he was from his tone of voice.

"This is truly a miracle, I truly thought..." He leaned down to kiss her head.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily" Was her reply causing Anna to laugh.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gauis asked quietly making Anna frown because of what she heard earlier. No doubt the man was eyeing her with curiosity. She surpressed a shiver and decided to just enjoy the fact that she was finally awake, and nothing else mattered.

Anna helped her dress and joined her as she ate till she was full. Then Arthur came up and told them to join father as they thanked the man. Uther had just asked him what he wanted for helping the lady Morgana but he simply declined. Uther had insisted but the man still refused. Then her father did something that made her stomach turn. He had offered him a place in the castle. Her father claimed that they would discuss it further over dinner and the man took his leave.

"Are you alright Anna? You look troubled.." Morgana asked seeing how the question affected her. But she simply smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing, no need to worry." Anna then excused herself and starting walking the halls to try and clear her head. But the moment was shattered as a hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped in fright. The person laughed and she immediately recognized it as the man. He let go of her as he studied her.

"My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you princess. Is everything well? I noticed the way you looked when Uther presented me with a place inside Camelot." He asked knowing full well that she didn't like him.

but she simply shook her head, "I'm fine. It just..took me by surprise is all." She replied. He nodded before putting both hands on her shoulder gripping her tightly.

"Lets be honest, I know what you heard in Morgana's room and I am not pleased. You will not speak off it to anyone unless you want to end up just like she did. Changes are going to be made and I'll start with you if I have to." He spit out making Anna's eyes widen in fear as she shook in his grip. Just as Knight started to walk by his composure changed and acted happy as he smiled and released her. "Always an honor to chat with you lady Annabelle." The sound of her heart pounding in her chest drowned out the scuffle of the man walking away back to his chamber.

Anna took a deep breath and quickly found her way to her room. When she entered she went to her window and opened it to try and get some fresh air into her lungs. The man was truly mad as she realized he was probably the reason for Morgana's illness in the first place. Wiping away a few stray tears she prepped herself for bed but it was a long and restless night for her as she thought about the threat the man made to her.

First thing in the morning Anna made her way down to Gauis' chambers to speak to him about the matter. If anyone knew what to do about a situation like this, it was Gauis. She knocked a few times calling out his name. When she received no reply she searched for a servant to tell her where he was.

"He's with your father milady.." They replied.

"What for?"

"Your father is retiring him.." With that said she furiously made her way to the main room and interrupted whatever was being said at the moment.

"Father you cannot do this! Gauis has served us well for many years and just because of one mistake your getting rid of him?" She declared. Arthur came over to try and calm her and to even lead her out of the room but she stayed where she was smacking her brother's hand away.

"Father please give him another chance, you know you can't send him away-"

"That is enough, Annabelle!" He shouted making her go silent.

Gauis took her hand and gave it a comforting pat, "It is alright my dear..I knew it was only a matter of time before I took my leave.." He said in his tired old voice as he looked at her pleading face then turned back to Uther, "May I ask, who is to be the next Court Physician?"

"None of this was Edwin's idea..Initially, he turned down the offer." Uther explained. Anna couldn't believe this was happening. The man she has known her whole life, who helped look after her and kept her in health was being taken from his post. He was the only one she could safely tell about what happened between her and Edwin. If she told anyone else surely she'd send them to trouble.

"I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family for all these years." Gauis said grimly as he bowed and with a final goodbye to Anna, made his way back to his chambers.

"Father you have to reconsider.." Anna pleaded one last time. He only sighed, "My word is final, now you will go back to your room or somewhere else.."

"Allow me to escort her my lord." Edwin spoke up taking a step forward but Anna shouted taking everyone by surprise. "No! I want Arthur to take me.."

Giving no room for further discussion she took her brother's hand and walked out.

"I know how you feel about Gauis, he means something to me as well. But you know father won't go back on his word. Not when it's already been made." He tried to explain lightly. Anna just sighed and squeezed his hand.

"I don't like Edwin.."

"I'm sure he's not that bad, just have to give time to get used to him, to get to know him." Arthur reassured but it did nothing to extinguish the worries.

When night fell she decided she would speak to her father and explain to him everything she heard and what happened between her and Edwin. She knew he would be more patient and listen better because of how tired he would be. As she made her way down to his room she opened the door and heard a chuckle. But the laugh didn't belong to her father, it belonged to Edwin.

"Oh look, your daughter is here. Too bad she can't see your end. But I'm sure she'll hear it." He said as he grabbed Anna.

She tried shoving him off as she called to her father and grew scared as she didn't get a reply. Edwin simply grabbed her hands and dragged her along. "Sorry dear, but father can't talk at the moment, not when he's about to befall a terrible fate. Don't worry, you can join him soon enough, and so can your brother." He said.

Anna cried for help as he tossed her into his chamber. She fell to her hands and knees and started crawling away but after getting only a few feet she felt something hot touch her hand and recoiled in pain, a cry leaving her lips as tears immediately fell down her face. It didn't take long to realize she was surrounded by fire.

"Edwin stop this. I will not allow you to kill Uther and Anna." A familiar voice rang out. It was Gauis! Anna tried to smile but she was in too much pain to do so properly.

"Gauis, please help!" She cried as she felt the flames get hotter. Did they grow or were more conjured?

Anna couldn't tell what was happening anymore as Merlin entered the room and questioned Edwin. When Merlin saw Gauis surrounded by the same fire Anna was, his fury overtook his worry. After what felt like endless hours of hearing the fire crackle around her she heard a loud thud and listened as the flames dissipated into the air.

Gauis and Merlin ran to her. Gauis took her hand and looked it over while Merlin asked if the two were alright.

"Your hand is going to be fine, it will not scar but will need some time to heal." He stated before standing up helping Anna up as well.

"W-what happened to Edwin..?" She dreaded asking the question, but it needed to be done.

"He cannot cause any more harm.." Gauis said carefully and Anna just nodded.

"Anna stay here alright? We'll have Arthur come get you!" Merlin shouted as he and Gauis fled the room.

Their words were true and it wasn't long before Arthur ran into the room and hugged his sister to him tightly. He ordered Knights to take Edwin's body and dispose of it as he took Anna to his room and took care of her the rest of the night.

When morning came they were all gathered in the main room joined by few civilians as Uther properly thanked Gauis.

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as Court Physician..But henceforth , you are a freeman of Camelot." He declared causing Anna to break out in a huge grin and be the first to applaud him with her bandaged hand. All was well in Camelot again and Anna knew there was nothing to fear anymore. Well, at least not for awhile.


End file.
